VT 5
.Germany is a European nation. It's apart of the East EU from when the European Union failed, breaking up into East and West along the Franco-German border. With both sides not forming into a unified nation, their respective unions are considerably weaker than they were before World War III. 1 PowerEdit The scientists of Rozen Magicraft were commissioned to research and create the (Burg Folge) Fortress Series for the German Army. 2 Ozone Circle is a magic that was developed through collaborative research in the European Union before the division of East and West. The primary purpose was to counteract ozone holes. The Activation Sequence was completed in the United Kingdom, and was released to old European Union countries as per the agreement ) is a specialized branch of Mental Interference magic. It is an Ancient Magic that manipulates the vectors. Based on the user's wishes, this secretive magic can redirect other people's attention to the desired location and people with their vectors scrambled will never locate their target. Much like someone who intends to walk straight forward but is actually walking in circles, or maybe seeing a carriage plainly in walking distance but is never able to catch up. This magic is also called Kimon Tonkou or Kimon Tonkouno-jutsu. Kudou Minoru describes it as follows:"It is a magic art from the continent, the art of Kimon Tonkou, in essence is Spirit Interference Magic that derails orientatio or a magic that uses spirits as a medium. It was used by the Magicians in thermy during the battles in the East China Seas, by a board member during the Nine Schools Competition, and by Cduring the Golden Electron Silkworms pass across connections to invade electronic devices. It's a magic that disables precision weaponry. The silkworms don't rewrite the process itself. Instead, they interfere with the output signal and may even alter the signal. This delays the spell activation by hampering the electronic mechanism without triggering the OS or anti-virus programs. Prior to identifying the Golden Electron Silkworms, Japanese forces suffered terribly under its effect is a magic that demolishes the record of Magic (Gram). Gram Demolition is a heavyweight Counter Magic that uses compressed Psion particles to forcibly blow away all the accompanying Activation Sequence and Magic Sequences — anything that has traces of Psions recorded on it. The compressed Psions themselves travel through the physical realm as opposed to the Information Dimension. Though it is called magic, it is simply a cannonball of Psions that has neither structure nor a Magic Ritual to modify an event, so it is not affected by Zone Interference (another form of counter magic). The pressure of the cannonball also repels the effects of Cast Jamming. It has no physical effects and cannot be hindered by any obstacle. Besides its short effective range, which is a side effect of the Psions traveling through physical space, Gram Demolition has no true weaknesses. However, because Gram Demolition is a compressed ball of Psions within the physical realm, an excessive Psion Count is needed to activate it and very few people can use it. Mayumi, a powerful magician in her own right, has said her Psion count is not enough to use Gram Demolition. is an alternate form of Gram Demolition used by Tomitsuka Hagane in his mock battles against Takuma and Tatsuya. Unlike the traditional version that Tatsuya uses, which functions like a cannonball, Contact-type Gram Demolition works like an armor composed of formless Psions, demolishing any magic that comes in contact with the user's body. However, Contact-Type Gram Demolition cannot protect the user from the purely physical effects of an enemy's attacks and thus it is not a true "armor". This armor of Psions has no structure like Cast Jamming or Magic Sequences, it is immune to Tatsuya's standard Gram Dispersion. as long as it remains formless. Once it assumes any sort of structure, which is necessary when the user attempts to cast magic, it is susceptible to Gram Dispersion. Since the formless cloud of Psions obscures the user, Contact-Type Gram Demolition helps protect the wielder's Eidos. So long as it obscures the wielder's information, Contact-Type Gram Demolition prevents Tatsuya from being able to lock onto the user's molecular structure, protecting the user from Mist Dispersion.lso called "Penetrating Magic Shell" by is an advanced form of Gram Demolition that was developed by Tatsuya to target the formless bodies of Parasites from the Visitor Arc. It is a compressed Psion bullet that works on the Information Dimension rather than the physical realm. Far Strike was designed specifically to target the Parasites from the Visitor Arc, which, in their purest forms, had no physical body. While their hosts could be physically injured or killed, the Parasites in their purest forms had no physical body or cohesive structure, which made them difficult to permanently destroy. Far Strike works by affecting the astral form – the "soul", to be specific – rather than the physical form. He specifically needs the aid of for targets that has no physical body and hence cannot be seen by the naked eyes. It can be used to target both Activation Sequences and Magicians. It is extremely effective against Magicians who haven't properly learned how to control their physical flesh. It is also effective against humans trained to use their willpower to control their physical body, although experts in "chi" utilization (some Ancient Magic users like users) may be able to avoid or deflect the Psion bullets. Although the target might be able to deflect the backlash, the damage suffered stops them from being able to prepare the next spell. If un-deflected, the target will be knocked unconscious. Far Strike can also penetrate Contact-Type Gram Demolition. SECTION 2 or Magic Dissolution is one of the two strongest Counter Magics within Non-Systematic Magic. This magic takes a Magic Sequence and reduces it into a group of Psion particles without a meaningful structure. Due to the nature of an object accompanying a phenomenon, if the information has not been exposed, it is impossible to interfere with the magic. On the other hand, if the Magic Ritual is decomposed, the phenomenon will not occur. To analyze the magic before the magic is activated in the present age where invocation takes a fraction of a second requires the ability to "see" and analyze the magic structure. Since the user is typically required to understand the magic being used beforehand, utilization of this magic is thought to be impossible. However, Tatsuya is able to use this because of his other ability The Great Asian Union is made up of territories consisting of modern day China, Dahan, the Korean peninsula, the north of Burma, Vietnam, and Laos. 1 Taiwan managed to stay an independent nation. needed PowerEdit The Great Asian Union is the country with the most Magicians. needed Though their Magic Technology lacks due to the loss of the Kunlunfang Institute, which was once their nexus of magical knowledge. 2 They emphasize the restoration of old magics over the advancement of modern magic. 3 The Great Asian Union is one of the four great military powers of the world of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, along with the USNA, the New Soviet Union, and the Indo-Persian Federation. 4 With the loss of their Strategic Class Magician of the Thirteen Apostles, Liú Yúndé, they have been severely impacted on the international power stage. After the Yokohama Incident and the Scorched Halloween Incident, it was stated that the Great Asian Union had lost a third of their total fleets. 5 The Great Asian Union doesn't recognize that Liú Yúndé was killed in war. 6 The Great Asian Union reached a cease-fire accord with Japan in December of AD 2095, but then concluded tensions with a peace treaty that both sides signed in March of AD 2096. The South-East Asian League acted as mediator between the two sides during the negotiations. The remunerations Japan got in turn from the conflict were modest due to the devastation suffered by the Great Asian Union at the hands of Japan. Magic unique to It plants a specific image within the target's mind, usually one of death. After the target has been exposed, no form of protection, distance, or time will stop the magic. As long as the victim recalls the image, the implanted suggestion will take physical form. Enemies who meet for a second time would kill themselves. The implantation process does not seem to require a direct meeting, but the final kill does require it. The target has to be aware of the user and the user has to be aware of the target. The only way to survive is getting rid of the memory of the image Magic that turns air molecules into ice particles, and then applies acceleration at sub-sonic levels. It is a highly efficient magic and requires a lot of power when used during summertime. Mayumi used a variant of this magic during the Speed Shooting event. The magic Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzou used during the finals of the Monolith Code, was "Dry Blizzard", a basic form of "Hale Particles". During the Great Asian Alliance's invasion in (Dry Ice Pellets) as a disguise for Dry Meteor. The carbon dioxide from Dry Meteor rushed into the lungs and subdued.This is a magic, which uses dry ice as bullets. It is described as something that has a supersonic speed enough to penetrate armor, a phenomenon impossible in nature. It is unclear whether this is the same or a variant of Hale Particles. By slamming blocks of air with large amounts of oxygen into the attacking paper snowflakes, they are using adiabatic compression to create heated wind that surpassed the paper's burning point to ignite the paper blades. This is an alternate form of "Heat Storm". This is a type of magic that is another level higher than simply creating adiabatic compressed air blocks. Kasumi and Izumi can activate this high level magic while Nitrogen Storm is ongoing due to the boundaries of their Magic Power when they are Resonating together. Though theoriginally being from the Third Institute, still it is a high level magic, but if performed by two or three magicians at the same time (like the Saegusa Twins; & it is a simple task. which disperses heavy metals and turns them into plasma. A large beam of plasma can then be moved and shot at an instant. Besides Angie Sirius, there are only a few users capable of changing materials into plasma. However, by only ionizing atoms, the complete body of the plasma that springs forth would not produce a neutralizing electric repulsive force. Angelina Sirius is the only one able of using 'Heavy Metal Burst' with that speed and scale, for only she can actually do the process that emits the atoms to form the cloud and maintain the manufacture of plasma. This is a spell that is supposed to expel high energy plasma in all directions from ground zero. In terms of raw power, Heavy Metal Burst is ranked first among the Strategic-Class Magic of the Thirteen Apostles, although it is outstripped in terms of destructive radius by Doctor Bezobrazov's 'Tuman Bomba'. Tactical A Rank UsageEdit BrionacEdit Brionac is a special weapon developed by the USNA to allow for the tactical use of the Strategic-Class Magic, giving Lina the ability to use a focused, small-scale version of Heavy Metal Burst in normal combat situations. Brionac forms a barrier to contain the shock wave released from the transformation of plasma and prevent the plasma from causing extraneous damage to the surroundings such as a populated city. The power of Brionac "shots" have been compared by Lina with battleship cannons. Imitating the spiritual weapon, Brionac, which was said to be a spear of light that could pierce through anything, its operation system is based on the classified Free After Execution (FAE) theory. The theory states that there is a small gap in time between the manifestation of the effects of magic and reality restoring the reign of the laws of physics. Brionac manages to control Lina's magic output by taking advantage of the time gap, which is impossible for a human to use or take advantage of naturally. Network is a backdoor entrance of the system called Echelon III, an information interception network developed by the USNA — that can gather information from all over the world. There are only seven people who can access Hliðskjálf, referred to as the Seven Sages. While the program gives vast knowledge, the users have disadvantages: the data gathered cannot be stored internally to keep the data transmission from being discovered, and there are measures taken to prevent the data from being stored externally. In addition, the search history is stored 'publicly', allowing the other Sages to see what one of them looked for. Hliðskjálf contains a vast amounts of data, and holds many highly confidential information that is extremely hard to obtain in any other way. Only a small portion of accessed information in Hliðskjálf has been revealed: s the leader of Blanche, and one of the Seven Sages.Information about amily.Information that theexperimented on black holes, but the experiment went wrong and consequently released Paranormal Parasites into the world.Information that is an unregistered Japanese Strategic-Class Magician.Information that politicians would be visiting First High School, in order to spread anti-magic propaganda.“ Rays of light became characters as the search conditions were being specified. The terminal of Hliðskjálf was operated by the user's brain waves and gestures in a VR (Virtual Reality) like environment made possible by the HMD (Head-mounted Display). The camera caught the movement of his fingertips, rays of light were projected in the virtual environment. The operator inputs the search criteria with characters of light, determining the settings with the assistance of their brain waves is, in regard to modern magic study, the platform on which Eidos are being recorded. The primary form of magic is the technique where one outputs the magic ritual on this so-called platform, Idea, and rewrite the Eidos recorded there. It is a giant Information Body on which all Information Bodies are stored, with seas of SECTION 8? National Magic University Compiled Magic Encyclopedia Index of True Names) is a database compiled by and for the National Magic University, listing all existing magics. For a magic to have its proper name recorded in the encyclopedia the National Magic Universities are creating, it means the magic is not considered to be a subset of any existing magic, but officially recognized by the Universities as an entirely new branch of magic. 1 For researchers engaged in the development of magic in Japan, this is the highest honor they can strive for who want to become a Magician or a Magic Artificer (魔工師). Although it usually requires a Magic High School diploma to attend, those who have their names in the Index or have given a significant contribution to the magical community can be granted access to the University without the need for high school. The National Magic University is founded on the old Nerima Garrison and shares a close relationship with the military. At least 40% of the Magic University’s graduates choose to pursue a career in the military or at a company affiliated to it. The dress code is entirely up to the students, providing that it comply's with public decorum. Any warning is usually restricted to mutual warnings between students. Carrying CADs is allowed on the Magic University’s campus and the standards around magic use are also more relaxed when compared to the Magic High Schools. The use of magic in general areas is allowed, even if not used in research labs or experimental rooms. CurriculumEdit Magician Curriculum: focuses on the practical skills of Magicians Magic Artificer (魔工師): focuses on engineering and other CAD related skills Magic Researcher (魔工技師): focuses on theoretical knowledge The Indo-Persian Federation is the result of India and Iran absorbing various countries in Central Asia (Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, Afghanistan), and in South Asia (Pakistan, Nepal, Bhutan, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka). 1 PowerEdit The Indo-Persian Federation is one of the four great military powers of the world of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, along with the USNA, the New Soviet Union, and the Great Asian Union; whom are all independently setting their own military policies. 2 The Indo-Persian Federation and the USNA have an alliance, but it is only a superficial relationship as there is no longer any strong alliance between the two like there was before the World War. If one of the great military powers tried to expand their territory, the other three would not remain silent, but there wouldn't be any threat of interference to their internal affairs. 2 is a medium-scale magic that works by dividing the target area into two sections and decreasing the kinetic and rotational energy of all objects within one section and this surplus energy can then be released into the other section in the form of heat. This way, conservation of energy is still maintained while applying the principle of reverse entropy from thermodynamic Wide Area Interference barrier that extends in a one meter radius when activated. It is used by Masaki to nullify the Weight-Type and Oscillation-Type Magic fired at him by his opponents from his Magic has no need to define the altered phenomenon that is mandatory in normal Magic because the driving force itself has been defined. Under this condition, 'Invisible Bullet' has no need to rewrite the surface that force was applied on regardless of whether it was a wall, the surface, or even the human body. 'Invisible Bullet' is a magic that directly improves the force itself. Not rewriting the entire Eidos, the Magic Sequence needs to rewrite only the necessary portion is naturally going to be smaller. Because this is not altering the Eidos of the target itself, 'Data Fortification' — abilities that defend against rewriting the Eidos — is unable to defend against it. A smaller Magic Sequence and the ability to influence the Eidos in spite of Data Fortification gives the user a powerful advantage over an opponent for using this type of magic. However, 'Invisible Bullet' is hampered by the absolute necessity of visual confirmation. Rather than relying on the Eidos, a direct confirmation of the object is a necessary, but ironic, handicap. Owing to this handicap, cover is a useful defense against the attacks from 'Invisible Bullet This technique doesn't view the sword to be cast from iron and steel, but identifies the "sword" itself as a concept of applied Movement Type Magic to allow the slashing motion with the aid of the Magic Sequence. The "sword" is identified as a singular concept turned into a molecular blade that can't be shattered, blunted, or broken as if it were able to cut through any resistance along the slashing axis. used this technique with his sword cane to break open a metallic cargo door SECTION 9 Japan's territory is a bit larger than before, as they took a few islands during World War III. needed PowerEdit They have few Magicians but are very advanced in Magic Technologies as a result of past experiments. The Ten Master Clans are the leaders of the Magician Community and Magicians are considered a national asset and as such can't travel outside of Japan. It's the price to pay to have many privileges. Japan still does not have the right to call their military an army but the JSDF (Japanese Self Defense Force) appears in the story. Their lineages of powerfuls are considered the most refined in the world. The are considered to be the best defensive Magicians in the world. They possess the strongest Magician of the current age, Y They possess the clan, who are feared around the world as the possible harbingers of World War IV is a lens filter named after Semyon , a Russian inventor and researcher. accidentally discovered that if an object on a Photographic Plate is connected to a high-voltage source, an image is produced on the photographic plate. t is explained that this filter is able to bring the density and activity into the visible spectrum. a Heat Magic that relies on the oscillation of fluid molecules to increase fluid temperature of any living thing inside the area set by the user. Unrelated to physical obstacles, this is a power that devours covers in order to alter the phenomena, but requires a time of 30 seconds to a minute in order to activate. The initial change is gradual and the targets will only feel a slight increase in body heat. However, this quickly turns into a burning hot pain that leads the victim to roll around on the ground. After thirty seconds, their eyes turn murky and their living body is rendered into a corpse. Ichijou Masaki used this magic after he joined the Volunteer Army of the Magic Association (Branch Office) during the fight against terrorist (during the Thesis Competition) in the terrorist attack in China Street. Advantages & DisadvantagesEdit Compared to 'Rupture' which can instantaneously evaporate liquids, this magic requires time (30 seconds to a full minute) to increase fluid temperature. It can be described as an inferior version Rupture, since this magic sacrifices sheer firepower in order to expand the range from "target object" to a "wide area". "Kyokan Jigoku" is a magic that directly affects the human body within the targeted area. Thus, it is very difficult to affect Magicians who have applied Data Fortification to themselves. This also means that Magicians are the only ones who can survive the execution site. magic that causes dirt and dust to pile atop one another as they come rolling forward, hence the name 'Land Tsunami'. Compared to the original concept of the magic, this is a down-scaled 'Land Tsunami he Left-Bloods are people whose parents were soldiers of USA and stayed in Okinawa after the USA departure to Hawaii during World War III. It was due to the intensification of the twenty years of continuous border conflicts, the American (at the time it was still the USA) forces garrisoned in Okinawa eventually withdrew to Hawaii and left behind their children. The majority of them were not abandoned by their parents, their fathers had died in the war; however, many of them were taken in and raised by the National Defense force who had inherited the base, afterwards they became part of the military. They are valiant soldiers who superbly fulfill the duty of defending the border and many of their children, also become soldiers. However, a private Okinawa Tourist Guide website contained an article warning that many of those children, in short the second generation, were known for behaving badly so one should be wary of them. is an advanced Light Refraction Magic that used, which enabled her to create clear images that rivaled those taken from low altitude observation drones a Weight-type magic. It has no detailed description, but judging by its name it works by decreasing the weight of its target by some mean. It is mentioned only twice in the Light Novel series. It is first mentioned after the incident that happened during the First High vs Fourth High Monolith Code match. Saegusa Mayumi mentions that the Nine Schools Competition personnel used it to lessen the severity of the injuries the players suffered after the Battering Ram attack s a spell that uses magic to perceive information that can be recognized and directly used without intervention from the brain and nervous system in order to directly move the body and spirit. Rather than having an inherited magic, Lightning was acquired through Airi's own efforts. Although there is a lag time between the use of a CAD, the body moves before even the magic is seen, making it one of the quickest magics around. a defensive spell designed to divert lightning attacks. where the first dust particle raised into the air as the center, creates an Area of Effect offensive magic, which constructs layers upon layers of complexity around it as it's spun around.